Tebak Kata
by Callista Myra
Summary: "Minna, bagaimana kalau kita main game?"/"Ajak Naruto dan Sakura saja sana"/"Yang perlu kamu lakukan adalah menebak 3 kata itu. 3 kata itu saling berhubungan, dari dulu kamu selalu ingin mengatakannya ke seseorang. Kalau untuk Sakura 4 kata yang kamu katakan untuk menjawab pernyataan seseorang" Hanya kegilaan Ino yang gemes melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya. Read? Mind to Review?


Jam pelajaran terakir adalah jam yang penuh perjuangan untuk para murid sekolahan. Pada jam tersebut, konsentrasi para pelajar sudah berkurang drastis, malah bisa di katakan, fokus mereka pada materi pelajaran sudah tergantikan oleh rasa kantuk, lelah, jenuh dan bosan.

Mungkin perasaan itulah yang sedang menyelimuti kelas 8G.

Para penghuni kelas 8G sedang di landa rasa bosan akut level tertinggi yang manusia bisa rasakan! Oke, author tau ini agak berlebihan, tapi jika kalian melihat wajah-wajah korban, para _readers_ pasti akan setuju dengan pernyataan author tadi.

Lihat saja, Ino yang biasanya bawel, sekarang hanya bisa tertunduk lesu –tidak bersemangat-. Lee dan Kiba yang biasanya berbuat onar, sekarang hanya bisa diam mematung di hadapan Ino. Keadaan Tenten juga tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan Kiba, Lee dan Ino.

Di sela-sela aura hitam pekat yang sedang menyelimuti kelas 8G itu, Ino dan Tenten melihat kedua sahabat mereka yang sama sekali tidak terkena kutukan jam terakir itu.

Malah kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu, sedang tertawa senang. Mata Ino memicing tajam menatap kedua remaja yang terlihat sedang jatuh cinta tersebut.

Ino menghela nafas. Karena rasa bosan dan kantuk yang sedang ia derita, sekarang ini, Ino sedang malas untuk berkoar-koar pada sahabatnya itu. Andai saja,a da sebuah cara yang praktis untuk membuat kedua insan tersebut mengakui perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Andai saja ada cara yang secara tidak langsung membuat kedua anak manusia itu, mengakui perasaan mereka.

Secara tidak langsung..

"ITU DIA"

Saking senangnya, Ino sampai berteriak dan berdiri dari kursinya. Sepertinya kutukan jam pelajaran terakir sudah sirna dari dirinya. Ino langsung berjalan menuju depan kelas, tanpa rasa berdosa Ino kembali berteriak di depan kelas.

"Minna, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit 'bermain'?"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A-Naruto One-shot Fanfiction

**Tebak Kata**

**By Callista Myra**

Warning : OOC, GAJE dan Alur Sesuka Hati!

.

.

.

Semua mata menatap Ino bosan. Siapa yang mau bermain dengan Ino di saat ada waktu luang untuk memejamkan mata? Saat ini semuanya sedang ingin tidur dan kalaupun ada kegiatan yang mau mereka lakukan adalah hanya pulang ke rumah!

Ino menatap teman-teman sekelasnya geram.

Dengan penuh kelembutan –emosi- Ino mulai memukul permukaan papan tulis dengan penghapusnya.

"Kalian, ayolah, kenapa kalian menjadi pemalas seperti Shikamaru?" Kesal Ino. Shikamaru yang namanya di sebut oleh Ino hanya bisa menguap dan kembali jatuh tertidur.

"Kami mengantuk"

"Kalau mau bermain, ajak Sakura dan Naruto saja sana"

Merasa namanya di sebut, Naruto dan Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Oi, kalau kalian tidak mau main, jangan bawa-bawa nama kami dong" Celetuk Naruto.

Pemuda berambut jabrik ini tidak terima kalau namanya di bawa-bawa. Apalagi yang akan dia hadapi adalah Ino Yamanaka.

"Abis dari tadi hanya kalian kan yang tidak bosan?"

"Memangnya mau main apa sih _pig_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura, Ino langsung tersenyum lebar "Tebak Kata!" Ino menjawab penuh semangat.

"Pffttt"

"Apa ada yang lucu Sakura? Naruto?" Ino menatap kedua anak manusia yang sedang menahan tawa. Sepertinya takut melukai perasaan Ino.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tidak, hanya saja, main tebak kata?"

Ino mengangguk. Membenarkan perkataan Sakura. "Ada yang salah?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang akan bicara. "Tebak kata kan permainan anak kecil Ino"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kalian bisa dong memainkan permainan anak kecil?"

Dengan kompak Sakura dan Naruto menggeleng dan menjawab bersamaan. "Tidak!"

Ino cemberut kesal.

"Katanya permainan anak kecil, harusnya kalian mau dong" Celetuk Tenten.

Ino tersenyum saat melihat Tenten berkedip ke arahnya. Sepertinya Tenten mulai mengerti dengan apa yang mau Ino lakukan.

"Justru karena permainan anak kecil, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku kan pria yang dewasa" Narsis Naruto.

_'gaya sekali dia'_

_'dasar bocah'_

Ino tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Naruto "Kalau begitu, buktikan dong. Sebagai pria dewasa, tidak baik kan menolak ajakan seorang gadis?"

Naruto menggerutu sebal. Dasar Ino, pintar sekali sih gadis _blonde_ ini membalikkan perkataan orang lain!

"Baiklah, aku ikut main" akhirnya Naruto mengalah juga. Toh apa salahnya bermain tebak kata? Permainan ini tidak membunuh kan? Sesuatu yang buruk juga tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Sakura, bagaimana denganmu? Naruto sudah ikut main"

Sakura tetap menggeleng. "Tidak seru ah"

"Yang bisa menjawab, aku kasih hadiah"

Kedua emerald Sakura langsung berbinar senang dan dengan semangat gadis itu bangkit berdiri "Baiklah, aku ikut"

_'dasar, harus di pancing dulu'_ gerutu Ino.

"Tapi _pig_, kamu serius kan dengan hadiahnya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan akan keberadaan hadiah yang akan dia dapat.

Ino mengangguk."Hadiahnya sangat kamu sukai. Malah dari dulu sudah kamu suka. Hadiah ini pasti akan membuat kamu merona."

Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Ino. Yang penting dia dapat hadiah kalau menang dalam permainan tebak kata ini.

Dengan di bantu tenten, mereka memulai permainan tebak kata. Penghuni kelas yang lain tidak perduli, mereka tetap pada posisi tidur mereka tapi ada juga yang langsung duduk tegap memperhatikan permainan ini.

"Ino, itu panjang sekali" Keluh Naruto. Ino membuat banyak kotak-kotak kosong yang nantinya akan ia tebak.

Ino tersenyum. "Walaupun panjang, kamu pasti bisa menebaknya kok Naruto"

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut "Kamu seperti mengejekku tau!"

Ino tertawa kecil "Baiklah, yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah menebak kata tersebut"

"Tak perlu kamu jelaskan _pig_, aku sudah tau" Kesal Sakura. Ino terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Sabar dong Sakura, tanpa petunjuk dariku, kalian tidak akan bisa menebak kata tersebut" Kata Ino.

"1.. 2.. 3.. eh? Ada 3 kata yang harus aku tebak? Ino kamu mau menyiksaku ya?" Keluh Naruto.

"Itu memang 3 kata tapi 3 kata itu satu kesatuan dan juga dari dulu, kamu mau mengatakan 3 kata itu ke seseorang" Jelas Tenten.

Kening Naruto berkerut. Tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Tenten yang panjang.

"Petunjuk untuk Naruto adalah 3 kata yang akan kamu katakan pada seseorang yang kamu sayang atau sukai atau cintai" Ino tersenyum lebar. Mendengar penuturan Ino, mata Shikamaru langsung membulat. Badan pemuda ini langsung tegap _'jangan-jangan'_.

seakan mengerti dengan tatapan mata Shikamaru, Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya pada Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengus _'dasar dia ini'_.

"Kalau aku bagaimana _pig_?" Sakura mulai kesal karena dia seperti di acuhkan. Sedari tadi Ino dan Tenten hanya memberi penjelasan pada Naruto. Entah Sakura kesal karena di acuhkan, atau kesal karena ada gadis lain yang dekat-dekat dengan Naruto? Entahlah.

"Oiya, aku lupa kalau ada kamu disini Saku" Ino tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalau untuk Sakura, 4 kata yang kamu katakan sebagai balasan dari pernyataan Naruto nanti"

"Berarti aku bisa menjawabnya kalau Naruto berhasil menebak miliknya?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino dan Tenten mengangguk mantap.

"Baka, kamu harus bisa menebaknya, kalau sampai kamu gagal, sesuatu yang buruk akan segera menimpamu"

Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipis Naruto. Seram. Sakura sangat menyeramkan. Rasanya kenapa permainan ini jadi membahayakan dirinya? Dan juga kenapa suasananya jadi serius begini?

Naruto kian bingung. Dia tidak tau 3 kata yang sedari dulu ingin dia ucapkan ke seseorang sebagai bentuk perasaannya.

Mata safir Naruto menjelajahi seisi kelas. Kalimat Ino dan Tenten terus tergiang di pikirannya. 3 kata untuk mewakili perasaannya. 3 kata. Hanya 3 kata Naruto, berfikirlah!

Tek

Pandangan Naruto berhenti dihadapan Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ sepunggung itu sedang menatapnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada pencerahan di otaknya.

3 kata yang selalu ingin ia katakan dari dulu.

3 kata itu..

"Aku Suka Kamu" Teriak Naruto dengan senyuman lebar dan masih menatap Sakura.

Medengar perkataan Naruto, sontak membuat rasa kantuk yang menyelimuti seisi kelas langsung sirna. Semua mata memandang ke arah Naruto dan Sakura cemas. Ino dan Tenten sudah meremas tangan mereka satu sama lain. Shikamaru bahkan sudah melotot, raut wajah tuan pemalas ini terkejut bukan main.

Kiba terlihat membekap mulut Lee. Sepertinya Lee ingin berteriak menyerukan tanda tidak terima.

"Ah, kalau begitu jawabanku.."

Rasanya semua seperti berjalan lambat.

Mereka seperti tidak bisa bernafas menanti jawaban Sakura. Naruto sendiri tidak kalah tegangnya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura menatapnya dalam, apalagi gadis itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Padahal ini hanya permainan tapi kenapa secara tidak langsung, dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya? Apa jangan-jangan Ino memang sengaja? Terserahlah, yang penting untuk Naruto adalah kesempatan emas yang tidak datang dua kali. Kapan lagi, dia bisa mengatakannya? Secara tidak langsung pula!

"Aku Juga Suka Kamu" Sakura menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sepertinya gadis ini belum sadar dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Ino benarkan? Jawabannya adalah..."

Sakura mengantungkan kalimatnya. Pipinya yang putih langsung bersemu merah. Sepertinya Sakura baru sadar akan kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan dan juga ia ucapkan. Harusnya tidak masalah kalau mereka berdua tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus, akan tetapi masalahnya adalah Sakura memang menyukai Naruto!

_'sial'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"YOKATTA!"

"NARUTO, SAKURA, SELAMAT!"

"Kami tidak sangka, akhirnya kalian saling mengakui perasaan kalian"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu" Sakura berusaha menyangkal perkataan teman-temannya itu, akan tetapi suaranya tidak mungkin terdengar.

Entah sejak kapan, seluruh kelas jadi memperhatikan permainan ini. Padahal tadi mereka sama sekali tidak perduli.

Ino dan Tenten langsung menghampiri Naruto, menyenggol pinggang pemuda berkulit tan itu. lewat isyarat matanya, Ino seolah berkata 'ayo katakan padanya'.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan wajah merona level tertinggi.

_'sial. Awas kau pig'_ kesal Sakura.

"Saku-chan"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Suasana kelas kembali menjadi hening. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Na-naru, tadi hanya permainan, ma-maksudku.."

"Tapi aku serius" Naruto memotong kalimat Sakura.

"A-apa?" Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia berharap Naruto segera menganti kalimatnya.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, sejak usia 5 tahun sudah menyukai Haruno Sakura" Ucap Naruto tanpa ada keraguan di kalimatnya.

_'gayanya sudah seperti mau melamar saja'_

Sakura hanya dapat mematung di tempat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Wajah Sakura sudah merah bukan main. Naruto menatap lurus ke arah _emerald_nya. Tanda kalau pemuda jabrik itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

Keadaan kelas?

Karena saking ramai dan senang, para penghuni kelas 8G itu tidak mendengar suara bel pulang sekolah yang sudah berdering sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuning dan merah jambu.

Kedua warna yang menarik perhatian itu berjalan bersamaan dengan jarak yang dekat. Kedua tangan remaja itu bertautan satu sama lain.

Bedanya sang pemuda menatap lurus ke arah jalanan dengan senyuman bahagia. Seolah-olah ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Saku-chan, kalau menunduk terus nanti kamu jatuh"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ada apa sih? Tidak suka pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto sembari melirik kekasih resminya. Mereka baru resmi jadian dari 20 menit yang lalu.

Sakura menggeleng dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku.."

"Kamu manis sekali Saku-chan" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sakura kembali menunduk, tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk teman _blonde_-nya yang membuat dia jadi pusat perhatian ini. Apalagi saat Sakura menangih hadiah yang Ino janjikan, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu malah menggodanya.

_'kan aku menjanjikan hadiah yang akan membuatmu merona, tuh sekarang kamu sudah merona'_

_'tapi..'_

_'aku juga menjanjikan hadiah yang dari dulu kamu sukai, bukankah dari dulu kamu sudah suka sama Naruto?'_

_'sial'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura kira, Ino akan memberikan tas warna merah fanta milik Ino yang sedari dulu Sakura sukai. Kalau soal merona, pastilah kalau mendapatkan tas itu Sakura akan merona saking senangnya!

Tapi nyatanya, merona yang Ino maksud adalah merona yang lain.

Sakura menghela nafas, mata emeraldnya menatap tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh tangan besar pemuda di sampingnya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Ya setidaknya, dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga.

Ya kalau bukan karena ulah temanmu itu Sakura, kamu tidak akan bisa mengakui perasaanmu bukan?

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Haloooo..

Calli balik dengan fict One-shot lain~

Anggap aja, fict ini adalah cara jadian NaruSaku~

Author lagi kepengen banget buat cerita dan akhirnya lahirnya fict ini~

Semoga kalian suka dan inspirasi cerita ini adalah kisah nyata yang author alami loh *boong kok~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan saran ya~


End file.
